This invention relates generally to poultry crates and, more particularly, to poultry crates having loading gates which only swing inwardly inside the poultry crate.
It is conventional practice to provide a door or gate in a container for storing poultry. These doors typically pivot outwardly from the container and are provided at the top or side of the container to enable the loading of poultry therein. These prior poultry crate doors are designed to be readily opened by manually swinging the door outwardly of the container. The doors remain in the open position during loading until they are closed by hand or due to a spring biasing the door about its hinge to a closed position. Although these doors serve their intended purpose, they are primarily designed for manual loading of chickens therein. Further, in the open position, the attendant must be efficient in the loading of poultry to prevent escape of the loaded poultry from the container.